


Deep

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs beds when you have a cargo hold?</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/">ME kink meme</a> in response to a prompt for "anal sex with Jack on the receiving end".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

He couldn't remember the last time they fucked in a bed. The cargo hold was becoming a second home. It was getting to a point where he couldn't see a crate without sporting an erection. But she made everything worth it, sitting there naked on (what else?) a standard-issue crate with her legs not quite spread wide enough to let him see everything.

He was getting to it soon enough. Shed his shirt as he crossed the room and threw it to the side, walked up and pulled her into a rough kiss, and she responded eagerly, nails raking over his shoulders.

ETA was sixteen hundred hours, sharp. It was now fifteen hundred and six. Just shy of an hour, and he wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

If she had let her hair grow out, this was where he would have pulled it, but he had to settle for grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down on her back. He left a wet trail down her neck and paused briefly to tug at her nipples with his teeth, but they both wanted more than that. If they had time, he would have traced the tattoos on her body with his tongue. But that would have to wait until after the mission.

Jack growled approvingly when he forced his tongue into her slit and ground it hard against her clit, already stiff with arousal, and her thighs clamped over his ears. He broke the hold easily enough and pushed her knees up against her shoulders, grinning toothily at the way it left her exposed. He could feel her struggling against his grip, but if she really didn't like what he was doing, she'd be breaking things over his head, or painting the walls with his entrails depending on how badly she disapproved.

"Nice ass," he said, and flattened his tongue against the little puckered opening, slathering it with saliva.

"Stop talking," she said, and managed to kick him in the shoulder. He bit her thigh in return, sucking pliable skin in between his teeth. She had tattoos even there, all the way up to her cunt. Made it even more fun to eat her out.

"Keep your legs up."

"The fuck do you think you're giving orders?" She lowered a hand between her legs and flipped him off, her finger right in front of his nose, but she still kept the position when he let go, knees up by her shoulders, spread so he could see her from where he was. And what a view it was, he thought as he worked his tongue against her ass, trying to force it deeper into her. His cock throbbed in his pants, bent at an almost painful angle in anticipation.

"I'm giving you orders," he said, and fumbled in his pocket for the bottle of lube, and dodged to the side as she made to kick him again.

"Less talking, more licking."

He grunted, already back down with his tongue prodding her ass. Without looking, he threw her the lube and heard a light _smack_ as she caught it. She twitched under his tongue, and he hurried to get his pants down before he damaged something, then, filled his palms with the firm mounds of her buttocks, his thumbs digging in, trying to spread her wider. His tongue barely made it inside and for a moment he could feel her squeezing down _around_ it before he slipped back out again.

"Fuck," she said, and spread her legs a bit more. A drop of clear, slick fluid slowly rolled down from her cunt and he caught it on his tongue and smeared it around her ass, moved his thumbs up and sank the left inside her, stroked her clit with the right. She twitched around the thick digit, drawing a hissing breath. "Fuck," she repeated, and ground herself against his tongue and fingers.

"Lube," he ordered, and slid his right thumb inside her next to the left, began to alternate his thrusts.

Sometimes, he could get inside her with just the slick her body provided, but he wasn't in the mood to take it slow today.

Neither was Jack. She thumped him upside the head, and he pulled back to find a tattooed hand dripping with thick, clear goo reaching down between her legs.

He kept teasing her cunt while she slid one finger in her ass, then a second. She fucked herself like that for a couple of seconds before adding a third finger, and the sight almost made him blow his load right then and there.

Judging by the expression on her face when he stood up and positioned his cock to let her cover it with lube, she was well aware of the fact.

Even slicked up and after taking three fingers, her ass was a tight fit for his cock. He leaned down on her legs, folding her almost double as he forced the tip of his prick against the little pucker, licking his lips as he imagined what it would look like in a few moments.

Jack swore as he pushed, a long string of obscenities, her teeth bared.

Slowly, he felt her body yielding, and she let out a sharp growl when he finally popped past the initial resistance.

It looked far too big for her to take, but there was no denying what he saw - his cock disappearing into the tight hole before him, Jack chewing her lower lip and moaning at the sensation of being stretched to the limit.

"Deep," she ordered, her voice a harsh growl. "Deep." And as if that wasn't enough, she broke his hold on her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

He grinned, and began to pull out again before she could get a proper grip on him, and she let out a frustrated groan as he slid free, her body swiftly tightening up again.

Then she locked her ankles behind his ass and pulled, and once more, he felt the slow stretching as his cock began to pry her open again.

She winced and arched her back, pressing her shoulders into the crate. "Fuck, you're huge."

"Fuck, you're tiny," he countered, and pushed. She groaned, lips pulling back in a feral snarl, but her heels dug harder into his back, pulling him deeper into her.

"Stop - _talking_ ," she repeated, and let go just long enough to give his ass a kick before she tightened her legs around him again.

He reached down and pinched her clit between his right thumb and forefinger, and her ass twitched around him, tightening even further.

Even though it felt like it shouldn't be possible, he pushed deeper.

There was nothing else to stop him, and he only stopped when his hips lay pressed against her buttocks, the entirety of his shaft swallowed between them.

Jack shuddered, legs tightening around his hips, as though she wanted him even deeper within.

" _Fuck_ ," she whispered, hoarse and harsh, and her hips ground slowly against him, shifting his cock inside her, her clit slippery between his fingers. And again: "Fuck."

This time, it was a request - no, more of an order.

She hadn't needed to ask.

She seemed to suck at him as he began to pull out, but there was nothing she could do to stop him. Steadily, all the way, until he slid free. A moment to let the suddenly empty hole begin to tighten up again. Push. Once more, the slow stretching. Once more until his hips pressed hard into her buttocks, until his cock disappeared entirely inside her.

He rolled her clit between his fingers, and Jack slapped her hands on the crate, fingers twitching, nails scratching uselessly at the smooth metal. Back arched, chest heaving, she quickened the motion of her hips.

Without taking his fingers off her clit, he put his left hand on her stomach and held her down as he pulled back again. Not all the way, this time, just far enough to feel the head of his cock straining against the inside of that twitching ring of muscles - and when he pushed back in, it was no slow push, but a thrust that jolted her entire body when he impaled her, his hips impacting against her ass with a smack.

And Jack, in a rare outburst of involuntary noise, whimpered. Her legs trembled as she gripped him, her stomach heaved and clenched under his left hand; her arms shook as she held on to the crate.

He pulled out again, despite her tightening grip, far too strong for her to stop. Slowly, like before, until he was just about to slip out of her. And in again - fast, hard.

Jack convulsed under him, arms and legs shaking, her head thumping against the empty crate, her heels drumming on his ass and thighs.

Thumb grinding hard against her clit, he sank two fingers in her twitching cunt and thrust deep.

Jack shrieked. And came, writhing and bucking, hard enough to have pulled her off his fingers and cock both without the hand holding her down.

He fucked her with short, quick thrusts, feeling his fingers against his cock through the thing barrier separating them, until the twitching around them stopped.

And kept going until it started again.

This time she clawed at his arms instead of the crate, delicious little stings of pain through the pleasure, and he could feel himself growing harder still inside her.

When she finally lay still, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean of her juices. His cock throbbed inside her, his hips still moving slowly, just enough to keep some friction going.

Jack blinked and looked up at him, eyes wide and unfocused, and whispered:

" _Again._ "

As if he had been planning to do anything else.

Weak and dazed, Jack barely bothered to resist as he rolled her over, bending her over the crate with her arms folded under her head. Only then did he pull out of her, long enough to pour another generous helping of lube on his cock.

She moaned hoarsely as he positioned himself again and sunk inside to the hilt. Hard. Fast. Each thrust shook her, shook the crate she was lying on; each thrust accompanied by a loud smack of flesh against flesh. He wrapped his fingers around her hips, began to pull her towards him each time he thrust, and the impacts grew harder, louder.

He hadn't needed to bother. Knuckles whitening as she held on to the edge of the crate, Jack was slamming herself back against him, matching his rhythm thrust by thrust.

Growling with animalistic lust, he bent low and nipped at her neck with his teeth. His right hand slipped in between her and the crate and his fingers found her clit again, pinching and stroking.

She wasn't going to last long, but neither was he. He could already feel his balls tightening, and knew it was a matter of seconds.

Jack arched her back, raising herself off the crate, and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against his chest and quickened his pace, thrusting deep and hard, panting against her neck.

Just as the edges of his field of view were beginning to fray and flicker, he felt a slick hand reaching in between his legs and grabbing his balls, squeezing just hard enough to get his attention, and there went any pretence of control he had left. He buried his cock as deep as he could in her ass, thrusting so hard that he must have lifted Jack off her feet, and roared as he came, filling her with long, thick spurts of come.

He was vaguely aware that Jack came in his arms, without a sound, shuddering and writhing in the most delicious manner, but he was too far gone to appreciate it.

His head filled with white light, and he didn't know much else.

-

When it was over, Jack was back on the crate, and he was bent over her, head resting on her back.

He couldn't remain there for long, as Jack soon managed to turn around, groaning with the effort, pushing him down on the crate next to her. Without opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss that was surprisingly gentle, and then they lay together for a few minutes as the sweat cooled on their bodies.

Before long, they had recovered enough to sit up, and Jack, never much for sentimentality, wriggled out of his embrace, muttered something he couldn't hear, and stretched her arms up over her head, yawning as though she had just woken up.

He couldn't help but notice how the gesture made her breasts move, and despite the almost explosive orgasm he had just experienced, he felt his cock twitch.

He cast a look at his omnitool.

"Still got twenty minutes," he said.

Jack laughed, leaned back, and spread her legs.


End file.
